Crimson Moon, Sapphire Sun
by Shinndo
Summary: In a feudal era, Pokemon and Humans have attained peace found within the villages of power. The Chosen watch over, but as evil intentions arose, others also must stand...


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the related themes in this story.

Enjoy the story, R+R and please give suggestions

* * *

The moon illuminated the body of a sole figure as he leapt into the air, his face expressionless as he landed adeptly on a nearby tree branch. He looked up, the light of the moon revealing his dark crimson eyes. A soft breeze blew in, blowing a trailing scarf that was wrapped around his neck, rattling two-sheathed swords at his waist. His attention soon turned back down to the forest floor, the sounds of heavy breathing and rough stomping resounding through the silent forest. 

"Our target is near, isn't it my friend?"

A large shadow appeared next to him, a silhouette of a gigantic lizard. It gave a small growl as leaned over.

"You don't need to help with this one…"

The man below him was seemingly hurt, holding a torch to light his way as he ran through the forest. His heavy breathing and limping drew no sympathy from the figure, nor did it draw any pity. The man widened his eyes, as he seemed to sense danger, turning around to face the presence.

"You! Haven't you given up yet?" He yelled in fear, holding up the torch.

The shadowy figure jumped up and landed next to him, knocking the torch out of the man's hands. The torched flickered, landing next to a large boulder. It's remaining lights showed the figures' shadows fighting, the sounds of clashing steel bellowing throughout the night.

"Please don't kill me!" The man yelled, holding up his hands as the first figure knocked his sword away. He grunted as he was kicked in the stomach, causing him to fall to the forest floor.

"…"

The light flickered again, blown out from the wind. Silence filled the night, just before a scream echoed through the forest.

-

The sun rose gallantly over a traditional Japanese castle, illuminating the large walls surrounding its courts. It was silent; the only sound heard was the clacking of sandals, made by a young woman. Her face showed much fatigue as she brushed her short orange hair away from her face, her mouth producing a small yawn. Her light blue yukata waved slightly as she made her way out into the courtyard. She looked up in surprise as an arrow flew by her.

"May! You almost hit me!" The redhead yelled angrily.

Walking out from under the tree, the girl named May smiled mischievously as she loaded her long bow with another arrow. Her figure was graceful, wearing a pure white yukata that shone brilliantly in the sun. She shook her brown split hair out of her face, her sapphire eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Sorry about that Misty. I thought I was the only one awake." May pointed out. "Besides, I wouldn't have hit you anyways… you aren't the target." She added, laughing lightly.

She loaded another arrow, taking aim at a target that was at the other side of the court. A gentle thwack sound was heard as the arrow hit its mark.

"May… I don't see why you practice archery. I heard from your father you don't like to fight, yet you do this." Misty said, sitting down on the wooden steps.

"Why do you fight, May?" She asked. May put down her bow and sat down next to her friend, smiling lightly as she looked up.

"My father told you about our eight main villages right? How each of these villages is maintained by a leading clan?" May asked, getting a nod in reply from Misty.

"Well, in order to keep balance, our power would have to be kept in check… and that's where the Chosen Elites come in."

"I still don't get how this relates to my question… but nonetheless… who are these elites?" Misty asked curiously. May's eyes lightened a bit as she looked at her friend.

"They are the five people who manage to gain recognition from the eight main villages, and standing at the head is the Champion, the strongest of them. The current Champion is Steven, from the Stone Clan in Rust Village." May said. Misty smirked lightly in reply.

"That's where young Max is going to school at, right?" Misty asked.

"Yes, he's learning about our way of life and government. My father sent him to the best school in our country, so he may proudly govern this country someday." May replied proudly.

"I was sent here for that exact same reason from Kanto, you know? Kanto has basically just earned its name as an independent country-"

"And it needs a foundation to build on. So you have been asked to come here and gather information on our government." May said, getting a nod from Misty.

"I've overheard my father talking to you about it." She added, laughing lightly. Misty giggled lightly, staring up thoughtfully.

"So, are you just going to avoid my question?" Misty asked, a mischievous smile on her face. May smirked as she softened her eyes.

"It's kind of personal…" May looked up and smiled. "…But I made a promise to someone..."

Misty looked at her friend and smiled softly, leaning over to get a better view of her face.

"An incident occurred, and that person disappeared..." She added, a serious expression on her face. She clenched her fist lightly. "I must become strong, body and mind… I never want to see another person I care for... just disappear again."

Misty looked at her in mild surprise; when she first met May, she was under the impression of what other royalties were like- snobbish, selfish and rude. This girl in front of her though… May was selfless and humble… not without a touch of stubbornness though.

"I better see what Blaziken is up to!" She said with fake enthusiasm, standing back up. She had grabbed her bow and quiver in the process.

Misty stood up alongside her as she broke from her thoughts, staring at her thoughtfully as they walked towards the main building. As they neared the building, both girls looked up at the roof, a pair of yellow eyes staring down at them.

"Blaziken! Good morning!" May yelled, smiling brightly. Blaziken's eyes lightened as it jumped down, a smile on its face as it walked up to the girls. It looked at May expectantly, causing her to frown as it smiled sheepishly.

"It seems like my father wants to see me."

Misty laughed lightly. "You can tell just from her looking at you?" She asked, getting a slight chuckle from May.

"Happens when you've been together for so long, right Blaziken?" May said, getting an approving nod from Blaziken. "I guess I'll see you in a bit. You wanted to head down to the village later right?"

"Yeah." Misty replied as she nodded. "You promised to show me this 'Double Battling' style, remember?" Misty added, watching May place her bow and quiver to the side of the building as Blaziken jumped back up to the roof.

May laughed lightly, waving goodbye as she walked into the main building. Sliding open the door, she entered a large room, bowing as she knelt down before her parents.

"Good morning May, I guess you got our summon pretty quick." Norman said, smiling lightly at his daughter. He sported a dark blue kimono; a matching hakama was also worn with two unidentifiable symbols embossed on it. His dark blue hair was combed gingerly, as to add to his calm appearance. "Your mother and I have something for you."

"Yes… this has been passed down for generations, and well… you have come of age May." Caroline said proudly. She stood up, letting her purple kimono flow behind her as she walked towards May. Handing over a long slender object wrapped in soft cloth, Caroline soon returned back to her seat. May looked at it curiously.

"This… is the family sword…" May whispered softly as she unfurled it. She widened her eyes.

"Father, this is your sword! I can't take it!" She yelled, looking at her parents. They smiled softly at her, causing May to look at them curiously.

"We believe that you will make use of it then I would." Norman pointed out. "If something happens to us-"

"Don't say things like that-"

"We decided to give this to you, because you are our eldest child. Until you are ready to pass it on to Max when his time comes, use that sword as you will." Norman finished. May looked at her parents reluctantly and held the sword out horizontally in front of her.

"I… I understand. Tell me though… is something about to happen?" May asked, a frown on her face. She strapped the sword to her back as Norman and Caroline glanced at another briefly. They both looked at her and shook their heads. May looked at them suspiciously. "Are you guys hiding-"

May stopped as the door slid open, a young man walking through the entrance. Norman perked up. "Ah, you're finally here!"

The boy knelt down next to May, his face expressionless as May stared at him curiously. May had never seen someone about her age act so calm before, especially in the presence of her father. She surveyed the newcomer, noticing his two strapped swords at his waist. He wore a dark blue yukata, a headband wrapped around his left arm. His silvery white hair was untamed and flowed near over his face. May flinched lightly as he glanced at her with his crimson eyes, causing her to look away. The boy bowed lightly, turning his attention back to her parents.

"I hope I was not late, sir. I had some difficulties as I came through the forest." He said, getting a nod from Norman. Norman looked at the boy fondly, smiling as he switched his view to May.

"May, this is Brendan Birch. He comes to us from an outside village known as Root." He said as May looked at him curiously. "His father is a friend of mine, and Brendan has been doing work outside the village for me. Today, I would like you to escort him around the village along with Misty. I'm sure he wants to do some sightseeing inside the village that he's been patrolling."

"Yes father. We will take our leave then." May replied, as she and Brendan bowed once more.

They got up and started to head towards the door. Brendan glanced back at Norman, receiving a nod as he walked out. Closing the door behind them, the two proceeded to walk down to the gate.

"May, is your father busy at the moment?" A voice said. May turned around and glanced at the source. A man with red hair walked up to her, a forced smile on his face. His attire was quite formal, consisting of a red and black hakama.

"No Advisor Maxie, he should be free right now." May said as she looked at him. Maxie bowed briefly, moving away and towards the main building. Brendan narrowed his eyes at the man; a small aura of hatred seemingly radiating from him. May stared at Brendan curiously.

Blaziken jumped down from the roof, greeting May happily as it held her bow and quiver in its arms. A Sceptile soon appeared next to her, carrying a small bag in its arms. May looked at Sceptile and smiled brightly.

"I didn't you had a Pokemon! Looks well raised too!" May said as she looked at Brendan. Brendan merely nodded in reply, causing May to frown at him. May was getting impatient… Is he going to be silent during the entire time?

"May! Are we ready to go?" Misty said as she ran up to them. She widened her eyes as Brendan glared at her. "I… I'll introduce myself. I'm Misty Waterflower from the Kanto region, nice to meet you." She said quickly as she bowed.

"Brendan Birch, Root village. Pleasure to meet you." He said as he bowed back. "Shall we?"

His voice was calm but cold, getting a glare from May as he stepped down into the lane. Misty and May followed, both of them looking at him curiously. The two Pokemon followed soon after.

"He's… a weird one isn't he?" Misty whispered as May frowned. "He seems anti-social and arrogant." She added.

"Well, my father seems to like him. I guess he's a very good fighter or something." May said with a slight huff. "I have to put up with him until later. Father wants me to escort him around the village." She added, glaring at the boy who was meters in front of her. Misty smirked as she nudged May in the side.

"I don't mind though. He's quite handsome."

May flinch as she turned around, shushing her friend. Misty giggled as Brendan glanced back, a small hint of confusion on his face.

"He almost heard you!" May hissed as Misty continued to giggle. Misty smiled mischievously at her.

"I don't hear you rejecting it either." Misty said heartily, causing May to blush bright red. She fidgeted, rolling up her sleeves as she approached Misty.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" May yelled hysterically, choking Misty. Misty stuck her tongue at her even as she was rocked back and forth. May growled angrily.

"Are you two done?" Brendan asked out of nowhere, surprising the two girls. May nodded frantically, walking quickly in the direction towards the middle of the village. Brendan looked at her blankly, shrugging as he followed her. Misty smiled to herself, signaling for the two Pokemon to follow her as they tried to catch up with May.

May stopped as a large crowd in front of her blocked the road. She tiptoed as she tried to hear what the commotion was. The group walked up behind her, Misty looking at her in confusion. May narrowed her eyes, pushing into the mob. An old hermit sat in the middle of the mob, his narrow eyes looking at the crowd silently as he caressed his white beard.

"Wise man, please tell us this story!" A person yelled from the group. The crowd roared in approval, causing the man to hold up his hand. May and Misty watched eagerly. Brendan meanwhile, seemed uninterested.

"Today let the name be heard across the region! It is the name of a hero, a legend, and a myth. He is the…"

Silence filled the crowd.

"Crimson Crusader!"

* * *

End of Chapter One  



End file.
